After Tonight
by bibby180
Summary: A short one-shot featuring Tyler/Caroline. Follows the original plot up until after Tyler's transformation but not after. Full summary inside. Please review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I love criticism, helps me get better :


**Hello all. This is my first Vampire Diaries story and I just LOVE Tyler and Caroline so I thought this would be fun. I got inspired by Matthew West's song Family Tree, which was playing when Tyler left in the series. I intended to follow the lyrics of the song but well... it never goes as planned right? :) This is just a short story about how I would want them to get together and it happens after Tyler's transformation but after that, it does not follow the series anymore. So it's rated M because it is a bit hot, but it's not full on explicit so take that in mind. Without further ado, enjoy :) **

Caroline's POV. (Sort of)

He was sitting on the sofa in her living room, like that night when he found out what she was, the night where everything bad that was going on in his life had just gotten a lot worse, it that was possible.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me Caroline... I want to get away; I want to leave Mystic Falls, because in my head, doing that will help me get rid of this... This..."  
Tyler didn't know how to continue his thoughts; he couldn't find the words he was looking for.  
"I know but..." Caroline tried to find something to say quickly, trying to hide her expression. "We'll do more research, we'll try to find ways to make it better..."  
Even she couldn't believe what she was saying and judging by Tyler's expression, neither did he. Scooting over a bit so she was closer to him, she tried to put all of the feelings which she knew were there, but which were buried deep down inside her, in her words.  
"I want to help you, Tyler. I already told you I'm not leaving you alone with this." He turned to look at her, with a desperate expression on his face, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
"I know my dad didn't trigger the curse, but Mason did, and now I did too! And if ever I find someone who'll fall in love with me, how am I going to tell her that?" he said, his voice breaking. "What if I never find someone who will love me for who I am, and like I love her?"  
His eyes were shining with a little light Caroline hadn't seen before, even before he found out about his...situation. Her mind formed a small thought and she got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach at his words. So what if he found someone he loves? She shouldn't have butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him and another girl! He deserves someone to love him. Tyler looked down between them, where their hands were oh so close to touching, but neither of them taking that final step, neither one of them moving those two inches closer, because they both knew the feeling that would be created. They had noticed it that first night of his transformation, when she found him curled up naked on the floor, and he looked so broken, she couldn't find it in her not to take him in her arms. The instant she touched his burning skin, she felt a jolt of electricity going through her. But she didn't let go. Caroline knew Tyler needed her and she promised him she wouldn't let go. It broke her heart to see him like this, but she didn't know what else to do. So she just held on, rocking him back and forth and whispering soothing words to him even if she wasn't sure he heard her. Coming back to the present she looked him in the eyes and the words fell out before she had a change to think about them.

"Maybe you don't need to search… Maybe there's already someone who loves you for who you are, werewolf or not… closer to you than you may think…" she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore after saying that last part, because she saw a flash of knowledge in his eyes, and she felt her face burning up. Caroline felt warm fingers brushing her chin, and the small touch on her cold skin made her draw a sharp intake of breath.

Tyler's POV. (Sort of)

He saw a blush starting to creep up and even though she was a vampire, he loved the fact that she didn't lose that small human part of her. Tyler was pretty sure she didn't realize how her voice changed while saying those words which had a major effect on him, words which he wasn't sure he understood because in his head, Caroline was talking about herself, and he didn't know if that was what she meant to say. He wanted to look into her eyes while he asked for an answer from her, so he gently took her chin in his fingers and the feeling of her cold skin was something he welcomed a lot. He heard her sharp intake of breath and maybe, just maybe, he was having the same effect on her, as she had on him. But the biggest part of him was telling him not to get his hopes up, because she loved Matt. Matt, his best friend. Matt, the one who didn't know anything about vampires and werewolves and curses… The normal human, who had to remain in the dark about everything so he would be safe. Getting back to the sight in front of him, he lifted her gaze up and forced her to look at him. Fuck, he always got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers, but he had to stay focused.

"What are you saying Caroline? Who you are talking about?"

She started to say that that was not what she meant, that she didn't know someone who would, but he knew her more than that and he also knew that she couldn't get off the hook that easily.

"Don't deny it Caroline, I know you have someone in mind, I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me, please…"

Tyler knew he was getting glassy-eyed but he couldn't help it. He wanted to hear those words that he desired so much, that he decided not to keep his feelings from her anymore. But he was surprised, because she didn't open her mouth to speak. Caroline leaned forward, and ever so gently, pressed her lips against his.

Caroline's POV.

She knew she had taken him by surprise, but while looking in his eyes and seeing him so open and determined to show her all of him, her mind just went blank and she leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. The instant she felt his warm lips, she felt her heart break. It should have been because she understood that she was only hurting him by giving in but it was a completely different story. The heartbreak she felt was not for Tyler, but for Matt. She claimed she still loved him, and she just kept her distance because she wanted to keep him safe but Caroline knew it wasn't true anymore. The one and only reason she tried to stay away from Matt, was touching her face and leaving a trail of blazing fire which spread through her whole body. Tyler's left hand was cupping her cheek innocently but his right hand started sliding down her jaw, her neck, shoulders and down her arm, intertwining his fingers with hers. Caroline could have kept going but Tyler had to part an inch to breathe. She opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing his pupils dilated, his face red and his eyes shining, his lips swollen and tempting. She knew what it meant without having to look down. He was just as aroused as she was.

"Car, I…" but he didn't have time to finish because she gave him a quick peck on the lips effectively cutting him off.

"Please don't speak Tyler. I know where this is going if we don't put an end to it right this second. And… I don't want to stop. Do you?" she said, looking at him through her lashes, her lips parted and breathing heavy not because of the need to breathe but because her heart was pounding so hard in her chest at what her words were implying that she was sure Tyler could hear it easily.

"No." he said quickly. It was short and fast and Caroline's face lit up as a smile started to form on Tyler's lips. The next time their lips collided it wasn't soft or demanding or needy. It was passionate. It was full of desire and it showed both of them that nobody would ever have the same effect on either of them. It simply showed them that they belonged together, at least in that aspect. The rest would have to wait. She couldn't wait any longer, and her hands started pushing his leather jacket of his shoulders, her fingers feeling his hard muscles move beneath his skin, making her imagine them without cover from a shirt. Tyler let his jacket slide to the floor, and grabbed Caroline by the waist, feeling her soft skin where it was a little bit exposed. He took her white shirt by the hem and dragged it up intending to take it off immediately. She didn't object; in fact, Caroline craved his touch almost as much as she craved blood. But thoughts of feeding were quickly fleeing from her mind as she heard Tyler's small growl at the sight of her black lacy bra. A smile started to form at her lips and Tyler quickly noted this.

"What's so funny?"

"You like it?" she asked, referring to her bra.

"Of course I do. It makes me wonder if there's something matching underneath those tight jeans of yours." Tyler said with a wink.

"You'll just have to find out by yourself wont you? And by the way, never in a million years would I have thought that you would get to see them, seeing as how I thought about whether you would approve of them when I bought them." Tyler's eyes got darker with every word that escaped her mouth and he couldn't help but smile as he leaned forward, capturing her lips once more. Between all of the talking and taking off of clothes, they reached her bedroom door and she turned around to open the door, pressing her back to his chest. She heard a soft 'Oh my god' and a small giggle escaped her. Tyler quickly spun her around and pushed the door open with his foot, guiding her towards her bed where he fell on top of her. She arched her back at the feel of him pressing up against her, and he took the opportunity to place a trail of kisses in the valley of her breasts, while his hand traveled to her back to unhook her bra. Caroline gasped at his touches and she turned them over at vampire speed, taking his shirt off at the same time.

"God, Forbes, I'm never going to get used to your impatience. Just tell me if you realllyyyyy want me that bad!" he said with a smile.

"Shut up Tyler. You love it," Caroline said, bending down to gently nip at his shoulder. Her hands traveled down his stomach and she took her time in admiring his perfect body. Her lips followed the same path as her hands, and she started placing slow, sensual kissed down his chest, down his abs. Each time she exhaled, she could feel him shiver as her breath was colder, much colder than his skin but Tyler didn't mind. To say the least, it turned him on even more, if that was even possible. Slowly arriving at his pants, she unbuckled his belt and started unzipping his black jeans which were having a hard time containing his noticeable needs. Caroline quickly gasped as Tyler flipped them back, taking control of the situation. He offered her the same treatment he got, but didn't stop until all of her clothes were off, and getting a nice surprise when he saw that her bra did have matching panties which left little to the imagination.

"Tyler, please… I can't take it anymore… Please…" Caroline said, her words coming in short, quick breaths as she got more aroused by the second.

"Please what, Car? Tell me what you want." He said in a heavy voice, his need obvious in his tone but wanting to make her say it.

"You know what, don't play with me Lockwood."

"I do know, but I want you to say it. Say it Car." His voice had urgency in it which she caught on to.

"I want you inside me! Now! I want…" But she didn't have time to finish because he pushed inside her and her world just came together and fell apart over and over again.

It was late at night, almost morning, but she wasn't asleep yet and she didn't mind. Caroline was wrapped around Tyler, her head on his shoulder and her fingers drawing lazy circles on his hard chest. She could feel his steady breath on her hair but she knew he wasn't asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, in a lazy voice.

"You." Caroline said simply. "I'm so happy right here and I feel like we're in our own little world where no vampires and werewolves and moonstones and Klaus and Matt exist… I want to stay here forever. With you. In your arms. I don't want it to ever end."

Tyler took her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look up at him.

"It will never end. If you let me, I'll make sure it won't. Every night is going to be like this, every morning you'll wake up safe in my arms and I'll do everything to make sure it will stay that way." Tyler said this with uncontrollable emotion in his voice. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and Caroline lifted herself up even more so she could press her lips against his.

"I do. I will let you because after tonight, I don't think I will ever be able to go back." She left it there, because even if she knew she loved him, she wasn't ready to say it just yet. But if things stayed the same, she will tell him and hopefully, he will feel the same way. Right now, she was just thankful for these moments and closing her eyes, she let out a contented sigh. Tomorrow it would all start again, the problems and the dangers but tonight, it was only them, in their own world where no one and nothing could touch them.


End file.
